What would happen if
by Sweet Princess Rinoa
Summary: What would happen if chars from FF7,8 & 10 made up the cast of SpongeBob Squarepants? Extreme swearing...heheheh...Please read.


Cast (by numerical game order)  
  
From Final Fantasy VII.  
  
Barret as Squid-worth  
  
Vincent as Sponge-Bob Yuffie as Patrick And Sephiroth as Mrs. Puff  
  
From Final Fantasy VIII.  
  
Zell as Sandy  
  
Fujin as Random appearing person  
  
And last but not least, from Final Fantasy X.  
  
Wakka as Gary  
  
Chibi Yuna ^^ as Plankton And yes Seymour (he's baaaaack :D) as Mr. Crabs =-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-=-=-=-= One day in Bikini-Less Bottoms.  
  
Vincent sat up as his foghorn alarm went off. "Fucking alarm." Grumbling, he walked to his closet, kicking Wakka as he went by him. "Wake up you pathetic excuse for a life form!" Opening the door of his closet, Vincent looked over his 'wardrobe'. "Gee," Vincent started speaking drolly. "I wonder what I'm going to wear today." Sighing, he grabbed one of his 'outfits', got dressed, and went downstairs. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- As he went to leave for work, Vincent turned around and glared at Wakka. The 'slug' seemed to have followed him down the stairs. "Have a good day at work!" Wakka said, or rather 'meowed' cheerfully. Grunting as he opened the door, Vincent mumbled, "Yeah.whatever.", and then he left.  
  
Later at the 'Not So Krusty Krab'.  
  
"ONE SALAD ON A BUN WITH A 'MEAT' PATTIE PLEASE!!!!!!" Fujin ordered, taking a drink from her water bottle, clearing her throat, and paid for her meal. Slamming his fist on the register, Barret tossed Fujin her change. He then looked at Vincent, whom was 'mumbling' to himself, through the little window. "One Krabby patty for the deaf child.and this time COOK the damn thing!!!" "YEAH! YEAH! Take the friggin' thing!! I hope you." Vincent stopped seeing Barret about ready to blast his head off. He mumbled more, bringing the patty out to Fujin, and handed it to her. Walking back towards the kitchen, he stopped at the door and turned to Barret. "You know, if you weren't they way you are, you might have a girlfriend.not that you could get one anyways.Hehehehe." "Now, now boys, behave. Must we always argue?" Seymour asked, a sly/sheepish grin crossing his face. He walked by Vincent, ruffled his hair, and laughed. Naturally, Vincent growled at Seymour. "You silly little cutie you. I'll be in my office if you need me. Now you two try and get along." With a quick wink, Seymour was hiding in his office again.doing not even Yevon knows what.  
  
Yuna, remember she's chibi in this fic, put on her cutest puppy face and walked inside the 'Not So Krusty Krab'. Going straight up to the counter, Yuna cleared her throat quietly. Taking a deep breath, she let out a long (not to mention loud -.-) cry. Hearing the crying, Barret looked down at the child and tried to comfort her. "What the hell's wrong with you? What is it? Come on kid whad'ya want? I'm workin' here! Say something 'fore Seymour comes out here! The last thing I need is.him.out here! PLEASE STOP CRYING!!! I'll do anything!!! Did you hear me.anything!!!" All of a sudden, Yuna stopped crying and grinned widely. "Can I have the secret recipe for your sauce...pwease ^^" Using a 'luring' tone, Yuna put her best and sweetest puppy face on and started to use it on Barret. Immediately, Barret backed away from the child and covered his eyes. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! NOT THE FUCKING CUTENESS!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME!!!! HELP ME I'VE BEEN BLINDED!!!!!!!" Mothers covered the ears of their children at such language, which resulted in some of the customers leaving. Seymour wouldn't be too happy about that when he found out. Hearing all the screaming, Vincent walked out of the kitchen, looked at the scene before him and growled. Violently grabbing Yuna by the collar, Vincent picked her up, walked outside, and threw her into the back of a garbage truck that just "happened" to be driving by. He then walked back inside and shot Barret a disgusted look. "And you call yourself a man.*hmph*.You're pathetic." Even from inside the "restaurant", Yuna's shouting could be heard all across the colony of Bikini-less Bottoms. "YOU BASTARD!!! THIS ISN'T OVER!!! I'LL GET YOU...AND YOUR LITTLE SLUG TOO!!! Ahem.*cough* Tee-hee^-^ {beep beep beep} What's that noise? AAAAA!! NOOOOOO!!! NOT THE DUMP!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Well that's all for now until I get feedback. GAHAHAHHAHA!! {cough} 


End file.
